


Vintage

by Donmaintv



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: Hokuto doesn't believe in miracles. But then, he has a certain Jesse Lewis in his life. Now, if it was not a miracle.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 4





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song by Official Higedandism - Vintage  
> The italic parts are the song's lyrics~  
> Again, English is not my main language so I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes ><

_♪ I was always believed that it was best not to have a tragic past but meeting you made me realize something important_

Sheltering yourself from any possibilities that could hurt you is the best thing to do if you want to avoid shits of losing or disappointment. So as a conclusion Hokuto chose to put some distance between himself and other people; not letting them get into his bubble. That was what Hokuto believed.

Being attached to the things such a group of bandmates will not bring any good, because the only certain thing here is the uncertainty itself. Your group mates might leave or worse, you might be switched by other boys anytime. He isn’t delusional or being too skeptical here, that kind of thing has actually happened to him. 

After B.I. Shadow, Hokuto was convinced to never again put his heart and hopes on a group. He likes to be under the spotlight but it was not equal as he has to rely on a group. That was what he had believed about how he should operate in this world. 

Until a certain Jesse Lewis came and slapped his beliefs away.

It was not like Jesse eventually made Hokuto change his mind. Of course, Hokuto has known Jesse since his early days in the agency but they barely had any interaction back then. Just something trivial like some small talks or occasionally walked home together because they headed to the same station. 

The filming of Bakaleya drama was where he started to get more insight about what kind of person was Jesse Lewis. Well, it was like that with other casts too since they spent a lot of time together. It was a good time, working with a lot of kids around your age. Even more, the drama had such a great response, at some points they were all over the clouds. 

But then again, the drama and movie came to an end so the group was made to split up, that was another hard blow for Hokuto. He had told himself that he wasn't supposed to rely on a group of workmates, but it still left quite some irk for Hokuto after all. 

After the separation, being paired up with Jesse eased his mind a little. At least he was with somebody that he knows well enough.

_♪ Beauty doesn’t mean to be free from the scars it’s a miracle to be scarred and loved_

At first, Hokuto set his thought of Jesse as a mere workmate, but this person has a certain charm that pulled Hokuto deeper and deeper. Jesse was a shy boy - he didn’t speak that much around people or in front of cameras, But Hokuto had the chance to watch that side of him slowly faded and Jesse turned into a cheerful-social butterfly-gag machine himself nowadays.

It doesn't make Jesse fake or anything, he's just.. grew up, In a very good way if he might add. 

But there is another side of Jesse that didn't change a bit, the side where he is a warm and loving person, that part where Hokuto put so much trust into.

So when Jesse said he wanted the 6 casts of Bakaleya drama to gather up again - to sing just a song together once again, Hokuto immediately trusted Jesse’s guts and wholeheartedly get along with that. Because of that one wish they even got an official name and became a group of 6. Even though it was contra-productive with what he had been believing about not to get too invested in a group activity, In the end, because he believed in Jesse he once again walked the path he's scared the most. 

  
  


_♪ I don’t have a particular favorite color but what if life was a painting?_

  
  


Through the years Jesse came to grow from a person that he adores and believes into something else, a presence that he never once imagined could be even bigger than it already is. Jesse has always been a ray of light for Hokuto but the way it now, Jesse is his whole Sun, the center of his universe, the axis he gravitated into.

“Hokuto, just how long are you going to play with the cube?” Jesse said, hugging Hokuto with his taller body from behind.

“Hmm… until I get it done” Hokuto still has his hands full with the cube so he didn't spare a glance at the younger.

“Just let me show you the trick already” Hokuto can hear a pout from Jesse’s voice but the cube in his hands still has more of his attention. Hokuto will never admit that sometimes he purposely acted like a brat just to get more of Jesse’s affection.

And he knew this is another success when Jesse’s hand came into his vision, reached out for the cube in his hands and took it away from Hokuto. 

“Hey!” Hokuto yelled at the younger.

Jesse turned Hokuto around to face him, putting both of his hands on Hokuto's waist to caged him “I’ll teach you the trick, but later please” 

Now that Hokuto looked directly at Jesse’s eyes he once again reminded of how beautiful those pair of eyes are. He will never get tired of this feeling, being held so dear like this somehow accentuated the worth of his own existence. 

“So? What are you up to?” Hokuto asked with a slightly challenging tone in his voice.

To that question, Jesse smiles “well…” without saying anything else he got rid of the distance between them, lip-locked with Hokuto’s. 

No matter how many times they have done this, Hokuto will instantly melted under Jesse’s touch. 

_♪ I’m sure I’d love whatever color appeared from building up layers of time spent with you_

Looking back at those times Hokuto is grateful that he trusted this giant sunshine, and even beyond anything he is grateful that He and Jesse could have "This kind of thing" between them.

And with Jesse, he is looking forward to what kind of magic could possibly happen in the future.

_♪ As memories keep piling up, one day they’ll be numerous like stars, I’ll be happy they’re overflowing_

_I’ll try to find the words to explain it, so as not to distort my mind as the days go on as I am with you now_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope it's not that bad.  
> I'm open to suggestion, critics, and comments^^


End file.
